mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Zetsuai albums
This is a list of albums associated with the manga and anime series Zetsuai 1989, its dojinshi prequel Dokusen Yoku and its sequel Bronze: Zetsuai Since 1989. The albums were released between 1988 and 1996. Calekka | Recorded = | Genre = anime soundtrack | Length = 38 min | Label = Toshiba-EMI | Producer = | Reviews = | Last album = | This album = | Next album = }} , sometimes called Karekka, is a music album, released on November 6, 19881989 may appear in other sources, but 1988 is stated on the official website of Minami Ozaki. and dedicate to yaoi doujinshi series . Dokusen Yoku or Desire to Monopolize''You may find other variants of translation, such as: Desire of Absolute Possession, Possessive Desires and etc. were published under the CLUB DOLL circle and it was one of the longest series by Minami Ozaki, the creator of Zetsuai 1989. The yaoi line is developed between Kojiro Hyuga and Ken Wakashimazu, football players from Captain Tsubasa anime and manga. The album mostly consists of songs performed by Japanese singers Suzuki Hiroaki, Tsubakura Yuiko and Shinichi Ishihara. It also contains one Drama CD track and two instrumental tracks. List of tracks # — 03:36 #*by Suzuki Hiroaki # Instrumental. — 03:37 # — 05:06 #*by Suzuki Hiroaki # — 02:54 #*Drama CD # ROMANTIC DANCE — 04:09 #*by Tsubakura Yuiko # — 04:52 #*by Shinichi Ishihara # — 04:15 #*by Shinichi Ishihara # — 02:51 #*by Suzuki Hiroaki # — 03:32 #*by Shinichi Ishihara # — 03:55 Zetsuai 1989 | Genre = Anime soundtrack | Length = | Label = Toshiba EMI | Producer = | Reviews = | Last album = | This album = | Next album = }} '' — music album, released in Japan on July 25, 1990. This album is based on manga and do not include anime soundtrack. Songs are performed by Ishihara Shinichi. # — 04:57 # — 04:08 # — 04:23 # — 04:51 # — 03:18 # — 04:34 # — 03:46 # — 05:30 # — 03:43 # — 04:47 Zetsuai 1989 version 2 — second version, released on September 9, 1992, after the appearance of the first Zetsuai OVA. This time the singer is Hayami Show, Kouji Nanjo's seiyū. #Zetsuai MEGAMIX — 04:23 # — 01:02 # — 04:24 # — 01:20 # — 01:30 # — 04:34 #D — 02:01 # — 04:24 # — 03:27 # — 03:39 #Bad blood — 03:58 #Sweet slaughter — 04:55 #Jesus Christ Love For You — 03:43 "Bad Blood", performed by Hayami Show, was also released as single album on October 14, 1992. It consists of four tracks: #BAD BLOOD — 03:58 #SWEET SLAUGHTER — 04:26 #BAD BLOOD ''-karaoke version-'' — 03:58 #SWEET SLAUGHTER ''-karaoke version-'' — 04:26 Zetsuai DramaMix 1993 Zetsuai DramaMix 1993 — music album and Drama CD, based on five Zetsuai 1989 manga volumes. Released March 10, 1993. The Best of Minami Ozaki The Best of Minami Ozaki — compilation album of Hayami Sho, Suzuki Hiroaki, Tsubakura Yuiko, Shinichi Ishihara (from Calekka Original Album), Minamoto Yuka. # — 04:34 #Jesus Christ Love For You — 05:37 # — 04:57 # — 4:08 # — 04:51 #Lock — 03:18 # — 04:34 # — 03:46 # — 03:46 # — 04:47 # — 03:36 # — 05:06 # — 02:54 #ROMANTIC DANCE — 04:06 # — 04:52 # — 03:32 Bronze - Kouji Nanjo | Genre = Anime soundtrack | Length = | Label = Toshiba EMI | Producer = | Reviews = | Last album = | This album = | Next album = }} — Kouji Nanjo's songs from manga performed by Hayami Show (Kouji's seiyū). Album was released on January 29, 1992, together with the first Bronze manga volume. #Albinoid Junction — 05:32 # — 03:10 #Endless Desire — 03:45 # — 03:28 #Bridge — 05:11 #Giant Step — 03:19 #BRONZE — 03:50 # — 06:09 #Epilogue CD also includes two bonus tracks: "Zetsuai Megamix 1992 -English Version-" and "Zetsuai Megamix 1992". Bronze Original Soundtrack | Genre = Anime soundtrack | Length = | Label = Victor Entertainment | Producer = | Reviews = | Last album = | This album = | Next album = }} — original soundtrack for the second OVA — Bronze, released on December 18, 1996 under Victor EntertainmentJapanese: ビクターエンタテインメント label. The singers are Hayami Show and Inoue Takehide (credited as TAKEHIDE). "Bronze — End", sometimes called "Bronze -Final Chapter-", is the ending theme of Bronze OVA. # — 04:12 # — 04:09 # — 05:42 # — 05:29 # — 03:31 # — 01:48 # — 00:51 # — 02:07 # — 04:54 # — 01:23 # — 01:20 # — 01:18 # — 01:19 # By Inoue Takehide. — 05:00 # — 02:18 # — 00:51 # — 02:36 # — 03:24 # — 06:19 was released as single album on February 21, 1996 and consists of four tracks: #BRONZE 殉教 #SCAPE GOAT #BRONZE 殉教 〜off vocal ver. #SCAPE GOAT 〜off vocal ver. Notes External links *Minami Ozaki Discography *[http://www.zetsuai.org/zetsuai/dokusenyoku.html Dokusen Yoku, collection of doujinshi anthologies] (description) *[http://web.archive.org/web/20091027053903/http://geocities.com/Tokyo/Ginza/1365/ Page dedicated to Dokusen Yoku series] *Bronze OST and Bronze Martyrdom singe on Victor Entertainment official website. *"Bronze — End" translation Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Zetsuai Category:Film and television discographies Category:Discographies of Japanese artists Category:Articles containing Japanese language text ru:Список саундтреков аниме «Zetsuai 1989»